


The Mixtapes

by dattebayes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Treason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dattebayes/pseuds/dattebayes
Summary: An introspection into the lives of Shinobi.(otherwise known as a collection of drabbles and short stories)





	1. Sasuke and Naruto are Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> This is an SNS drabble that i did as a writing exercise from a random prompt generator. and tbh i was drunk while writing this so. if its bad. its just bad. lmao.

He wanted to tell him how much he loved him, yet even in a drunken stupor, Sasuke knew how idiotic that would be. Maybe another round of beer (and a few more rounds of shots) will convince him to confess; He knows that if it gets to that, he'll black out anyway. So he could say "I love you, Naruto" and he won't have to remember Naruto's reaction. But he kind of wants to. So indecisive. 

"Hey... Sasooke... Sasuke.. Sasuke!" Naruto was in a fit of laughter, amused by his own mispronunciation of Sasuke's name. The man in question found more endearing than he should have. Naruto seemed to have something on his mind, juding by the way he was going on and on with his name and the way he had been twitching all night. "Spit it ouuut alreadyyy" Sasuke himself was quite inebriated, though was trying and failing to pull off sober verbal communication. That's okay though. Showing weakness around Naruto of all people is the only person who has ever been allowed to see Sasuke like this. 

And Naruto, the hopeless fool, doesn't even realize how lucky this kind of advantageous situation could be. 

Naruto, who was sitting beside him, turned his head and stared (his glass was mostly full) at Sasuke with a really weird expression that Sasuke couldn't place. But he stared back. Naruto's dopey expression changed, "Lemme try somethin', ya'know" he downed the rest of his glass, then he was leaning in.

For a moment, Sasuke would have thought they were both actually stone-cold sober, and for a moment, perhaps they were. 

Naruto was always the biggest risk taker of the two, even during these times.

"Oh," was all Sasuke could do when the smack came from the separation of their lips. He had closed his eyes (When did he close them?), when he opened them, he saw the deep ocean blue of Naruto's. He took the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and Narutos cheeks started to crinkle. 

Sasuke halfway wanted to be sucked into the ground.

It was a smile, so warm and bright and so.... Naruto, "I fucking knew it" was all the blond man said as he leaned in once (more enthusiastically) with his arms spread to hug Sasuke. How the dumbass could have known what Sasuke was thinking was beyond him, but he was happy. Surprised. Somewhat annoyed. Overall thrilled.

There was no need to drink this night away. Sasuke never wanted to forget this. 

\--- --- --- 

They had eventually fallen asleep underneath the table cloth after another round of drinks and rather intense episode of Wheel of Fortune. The tablecloth was blue, kind of dirty, and the first thing that Sasuke really noticed. He found himself not minding a single bit after finding his sleepy gaze drawn to Naruto's sleepy one beside him. Naruto was stunning when he was asleep, to say the least. His sleepy face was calm, which was a stark contrast to how he normally is. 

How had Sasuke never noticed? 

How had he not noticed that his legs were intertwined with the man in question, nor had he not noticed that they were sharing the same pillow? The same tablecloth? On Naruto's floor of all places! Where had all of Sasuke Uchiha's skills of observation gone? 

Out the window along with his sanity, apparently.

"Hopeless," Sasuke whispered, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to the warm boy beside him, pulling him even closer than they already were. Naruto decided then that was a good moment to look down at the fuzzy black hair beneath his nose and smiled. 

He smiled til they both fell back asleep, the two of them happy and content with sleeping their day away. 

Later, they would both blame it on a hangover, and much later they would deny "sneaking off together" "just to get a handful of rump." That's out of character for an Uchiha, and how could The Naruto Uzumaki ever slink so slow as to make-out with a guy like Sasuke? 

Then again, secrets find a way to unearth themselves in the shinobi world eventually.


	2. Kakashi and Gai are Snooping Around a Book Stack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some fluff. i'll post that inosaku eventually haha. expect some more sasuke and naruto soon too.

They had to make sure that none of their colleagues noticed, lest they want the awkwardness to pursue. "You know that it's highly illegal, even treason, to be down here right?" That was Might Gai, worrisome and quite diligent when it came to upholding the law. Unless he was with Kakashi, for some reason.

"You know Gai, I've been Hokage. Which means I'm always going to technically be Hokage." Kakashi couldn't help but deadpan. They were already here, and if the unlikely came and they were caught, then so be it. He could talk his way out of just about anything. His own bills, his tabs, his problems, dangerous situations... He knew he was blessed with the gift of gab. He certainly used it quite frequently. 

He would call it "gentle persuasion." Team 7 would say it's more like coercion, but that's neither here nor there. 

"I get that, but what if we're caught?" And then there was Might Gai. Far too honest, charismatic, and genuine for this kind of job. Kakashi wouldn't have anyone else but the Blue Beast on this excursion, anyway. Gai was his partner, in crime and otherwise. "Don't you know what ANBU would do to a guy like you?" and now Gai was projecting. the ANBU held Kakashi in a high regard; Always have, always will. They wouldn't dare lay a finger on him, lest they wish to lose the hands they are attached to. 

"I really don't get why you're so worried, Gai. You're with me, remember?" Kakashi continued to look through the book stack that he was preoccupied with. Gai rolled closer to him, bumping into another book stack. The basement of headquarters was full of them in neat rows of organized mess. Kakashi continued, "Besides, if the ANBU did come after me, you'd be there to save me, right?" This made Gai open his mouth as if he were about to say something. Then he made a funny face. 

"Are you meaning to say that you can't relate with someone who just so happens to not have been Hokage?" Gai's expression as he said this indicated that he was both annoyed and angry, two emotions that he didn't often feel. This could turn into an argument that neither of them wanted to have very quickly

Kakashi sighed. He loved Might Gai very much, but these insecurities were beginning to take toll on him. Kakashi crouched so he could be eye-level with his eternal rival. "Look, Gai," Kakashi sighed "There really is no need to worry. Just because you aren't Hokage doesn't mean anything." He reached out, grabbing the hand that was practically clutched to the armrest of the chair and squeezed. "You are more than capable of beating me, so why would the offchance of some ANBU coming along ever be more challenging than I am?" 

There was a crinkle to Kakashi's eye, the sure bet that there was a smile underneath the mask that he thought thought he held so well. 

Gai's face softened, and he quite visibly relaxed. Everything was kind of dramatic when Might Gai was around, but Kakashi really couldn't have it any other way. "I guess.... You do have a point, Kakashi. But could you ah, speed it up a bit?" But Kakashi had already found what he was looking for. 

At this point he was just snooping around for kicks. 

Later Gai would scold him about it, and Kakashi would make him dinner and afterward they would fall asleep snuggled up in front of Kakashi's TV with the treason they just commited far from their mind. It was just another day in the life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh lets say they were looking for some dirt on some political honcho. Idk i just liked the idea of the situation. this probably isnt even good lmaooo.


End file.
